


Striped Socks

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is sick; Arthur looks on fondly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striped Socks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt left by gealach_ros which was a shopping list composed of striped socks, kumquat, tea candles, baking soda, and Toblerone.

Fuzzy red and purple striped socks peeked out from under the blanket. Arthur hated those socks, but his mum had sent him the benighted socks, so he couldn’t naysay them. They made Merlin feel better, just like the kumquats, vanilla tea lights, and Toblerone that Arthur had brought home and placed within reach of the sick man.   
  
As Arthur scrubbed the sink with baking soda and thought of Merlin, his heart lifted. The smile, the way Merlin looked at him with bright blue eyes, those fingers. The whole package, it did things to him and he had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it on lj here](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/561026.html)


End file.
